Loop-type fasteners have been known in the prior art. For example in Acker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,850 issued Dec. 10, 1996, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference, a fastening device is shown adapted to secure bundles of cables and cord. This fastener is embodied as an elongate strip having proximate one end a pair of slots in the body and along the length a series of notches and angular shoulders. The angular shoulders extend inwardly from the margins of the strap narrowing the lateral dimension of the strap body and defining lines of weakness which can rupture destroying the utility of the strap. Furthermore, the fastening technique used in these type of straps subjects them to disengaging the angular shoulder from the slot and unbundling the items. For example, should the tongue of this type of fastener be rotated ninety degrees as by bumping or rubbing, the shoulders will disengage from the slot unbundling the cables. This also detracts from the utility of the strap.
There is a need for a fastener or band which overcomes the drawbacks of fasteners of the type described above.
There is also a need for a band which minimizes the points of weakness in the band extending the useful life thereof.
There is a need for a band which can both function to bundle other items to another such as a main power cord and which can also function to wrap bundle items together.
There is also a need for a band which positively engages the ends thereof to secure the bundle against inadvertent release.
There is also a need for an elastic band, the elasticity of which can be relied on to securely snug the bundle as fastened by the band.